Lost in the Void
by EternityRose
Summary: everthing is prefect. Riku and Sora are togeter and best of all, Sora is pregnont! but Riku's lost love Kiara my made up is reterning to Desteny Ilands. What choas will esnue? JUST REED I SUCH AT SUMMERYS!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so be nice. Idid it all on my own. My frinds like it and i hope you do too. Riku and sora are two of my FAVORITE characters eva and belong together. I love kiara too (BUT NOT IN A LESBIAN WAY!) be nice and review please!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It seemed to be a lifteme since he saw her pretty face...Kiara...Kiara the Wanderer. So beatiful and was her. She had black hair. Her eyes were the color of lilacs (A/N Meaning that they are PURPLE!).

Riku walked on the beach. "I miss Kiara." He said outloud. Sora walked beside him. "You miss who...?" He asked.

Riku put his arm around Sora's neck. "No one."

"NOO!" Sora yelled. "I WANT TO KNOW WHO IS KIARA?"

"The most beatiful woman to once walk the earth...my former love."

Sora cried. "But I'm your lover now! Right? RIGHT?"

Riku took Sora into his arms. "Yes you are." Riku felt a feeling of lust go up his spine. "YES SORA YOU ARE!"

Sor buried his sobbing face into Riku's big, manly chest. "Hold me forever! HOLD ME FOREVER, RIKU."

"I'm holding you now and that is all that matters."

"But it isn't enough! Oneday, we'll be married with lot of babies. Woul d you prefer a girl or a boy?"

"Both are fine as long as I can be with you." Riku said slowly.

"Oh god I love you Riku."

"I love you too...and forever Sora."

"Oh, Riku...I have something I want to tell you...later."

"Anything, Sora, my love."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER RIKU!"

"As will I...sora"

"OHHHHHHHHGOOOOOOD! When you say my name I want to DIE IN YOUR ARMS! Say my name again!"

"Sora..."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD! Say it again!"

"Sora..."

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! FOREVER WILLL ILOVE YOU RIKU!"

Riku was silent. He held Sora closer and smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiara stared out into the ocean. She was going home to Destiny islands...and to Riku. She felt lust just thinking about...riku.

"HEY DARLING!" A sailor screamed.

Kiara turned. "Yes?" she aksed "How may I help you."

Kiara wore high boots with 5 inch. Heels, a short skirt with seashells put into the skirt and a striped bikini top. She had a katana.

"COME TO MY ROOMS TONGINT" The sailor screamed so that his nearby friends could hear him.

"NOOOOO!" Kiara screamed. "I"M not a whore!"

"Every woman is whore"

"NOOOO!" Kiara screamed defiantly. She punched the sailor an d he fell to the ground unconsience and his friends ran away.

"COWARDS!" Kiara screamed.

Suddenly, they were at Destiny Islands and Kiara got off the ship.

It was night and it was dark. Sora watched Riku. Riku smiled.

"What I have been wanting to tell you riku is that..."

"What, my love?"

"I'm wit your child..." Sora cried. "Do you still love me?"

"OH SORA HOW WONDERFUL! YES I LOVE YOU! But...your a boy...and I'm a boy...how?"

"One of the keyblade's powers is to make me transgendored...I didnt know it untillll now..."

"Oh Sora! I'm so happy! I guess this makes you th e mother and me the daddy?"

Sora nodded and hugeged rku. "I want to have more oneday...maybe 20..."

"Anything love..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

And we leage at that! HOPE YOUU LIKED IT!

Kiara: what is in store forme?

Sora: im goging to be a parent?

Elmer: im random!

Riku: great story!


	2. Chapter 2 I wont you

Some peepel are mean! the chaper to my last storie was flamed. What ever. Ill keep making it no matter what...thankies to those tha t didnt flame it.

Disclamer: i don't own kingdom hearts 1 or 2.

Kiara walked on the beach. She heard something coming from the house. She went to the house. Sora nad riku were in it.

"RIKU!" she screamed.

"Kiara, love, you have returned!" Riku said.

Sora was on th e couch and stared at them both. He held his tummy."Riku! Who is this witch who has entered our home? Am I not yeur love!"

Riku bent down and kissed Sora. "Just old times sake, Sora."

Kiara was mad. "What about me Riku! I thought you LOVED ME! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!"

Riku went over to her. "Let's go for a walk. Sora stay bend"

"Anything for you, my love. OH RIKU I LOVE YOU!"

"Come on, Kiara" Riku and Kiara went for a walk.

It was dark outside. Rally dark. "Kiara, i have something to say."

"not now riku." she said. "MAKE LOVE TO ME! We can screw like bunnies and maybe i can get pregnent and..."

"Sora is pregnont."

"what!"

"sora is pregnont. Im the father."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Kiara cried. "SAY IT ISN'T TRUE RIKU! SAY IT! HOW! both of you are...MEN! Not like if we were together...if we were together we would be man and womin! DON"T LOSE THAT RIKU! PLEASE DON"T!"

"kiara, im sorry. The keyblade...it made sora trangenderoed."

"dont talk to me riku...just say again that im prety!"

"you are beatiful, kiara. You make me wanna throw you onto the ground and make love. You make me hard...but i love sora...and our unborn child"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DONT EVER TALK TO ME AGAN RIKU!" Kiara cried and ran away. Riku returned to the house.

"Love, without you being here for one minute...I NEARLY DIED!"

"Sora, no talking...just screwing..."

"YES RIKU! YES!"

kairi sat on a chair on the beack. She heard kiara coming.

"HEY KIARA!" she sceamed.

Kiara ran into her arms. Kiara was crying.

"what wrong kiara"

"riku...sora..." she sobbed.

"i know! its wornderful...sora pregnant...just gret..."

"i loved riku."

"i know. We all did..."

"hold me tonight kairi."

"but...i'm not A LESBIAN?"

"just for tonight i want to make love to you...show me what being a womin on womin is about."

"alright kiara."

"THANK YOU KAIRI! YLES!YES!"

"OH KIARA!"

okay! thats alll! more next chappie!

sora: im happy to be a momy!


	3. Chapter 3 luve too much

ok, think I emproved wit this chappie. i try to be bettar anyway. it is hard, thoh. ill keep trying, still. an way, here is teh storie!11111111 BTW there are sezual stuff in this chaptor. im makeing the rating M now. SORY!

**Discamer**: I don t own Kingdom Heats 1 or 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo (**A/N** the little o's cuut!)

kiara look at kairi sad. "that wuz grate!" kairi screamed mad in passun.

kiara shook her head. "no." she begun. "it wazn't."

kairi cooked her head. "wut do you mean?" she was sad. it showed on her hot face.

"you are bad at it" kiara replid.

"it?" kari asked.

"yes it." kiara said. she nodded.

"shut up whore!" Kairi screamed. "You couldn't do any better!"

"but idid do bettar." kiara said truth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" kairi yelled louder. "go fuck a tree it is teh only thiing that would take pleesure in it!"

kiara sihed. "i did not meen t o hurt your fealings. you just bad."

"you hert my feelings!" kairi sobbed. "malificint said I was good."

"you did……….malifacint?" kiara could not beleef it.

kairi nodded. "and she really loved me! unlike you! bitth!"

riku walked behind them. "KIARA!" he scream. kiara glanc at him. she was beatiful, riku decided. she was in only her undies, so was kairi (**A/N** kairi not as hot as kiara). her bra was down over her boob, almost shouing all of them. they were both (**A/N** kiara and kairi) on the sand huging. her hair was flawless and shiney in the hot sun. her skin flawless and the color of the sand.

"LESBANS!" Riku screemed mad with passion. "i luv you both! PLEASE LOVE ME!"

"now? HERE!" kiara asked. she unintenganlly made herself look sexy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riku screemed! "im feeling the pazzun! HURRRYYYY! MAKE LOVE TO ME bEFORE I FAINT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I tougt you did love me!"

"i luv all lesbians!"

"YAY!" kairi screeched.

they made love like a hippo and donky for hoars.

sora got worried. "OH WheRE!" he screamed. "is riku!"

"making love to lesbans." axel (**A/N** Drool. AXEL IS SO HOOOOOOTTT!) replied as he telpfarted into the room.

"he make love with other peapol!" sora asked.

"yeah" axel said cooly and sexy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed!. "HOW DARE HE CHEET ON ME! I CARRY HIS CHILD!"

"cheet back" axel reeplied matter of fact.

"but im pregnont!"

"maks it bettar." Axel winkd.

"YES!" sora sobbed. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENG! COME here AXEL!" (**A/N** they are aboot to do man-it………drool…….i love man-it!)

axel and sora made love for ours before stopppinga.

"WOWOOWOWEIOWO!" axel screamed. "YOU ARE GOOOOOOD!"

sora smile and nod. "tanks." he sais sloly. "i feel bad."

"riku don't love you." axel saed. "i do."

sora smile and cry. "THANK YOU! you are sooooo nice."

"i know." axel sade.

they made love again.

000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOo

riku go home. he stop. he felt funny. he felt his belly. it swelled………….RIKU WAS PREGNONT!

he look around. the keyblade made sora AND riku hermaphondight.

riku cried. he happy. he want lot of babies. he run home to tell sora the good news only to find sora and axel togetor.

"SORA!" riku sobbed.

"RIKU!" sora sobbed.

"SORA!"

"RIKU!"

"SORA!"

"RIKU!"

"SORA!"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"SOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SHUT UP!" axel scremed. "SORA IS MY BITCH!"

riku sobbed. the stres made him go into an early labor.

"MY BABY!" RIKU SCreAMED!

"OUR BABY!" sora sobbed..

"no" riku began. "it kiara and kari babie"

"axel told me. that is why i sleep with him. to get reveng."

"im sorry sora." riku sad. "i have a weekness for lesbans."

"……….im sorry too…….." sora repled.

"YoUR BABY IS DEAD!" axel screamed.\

"riku's babie." sora said sadly, patting his belly. "but we steel have hope."

"ill do my best to keep babie Ashadine Dandelion alive and well" riku sade. crying with new hope.

"Ashadine Dandelion?" sora asked.

"the name I like for our baby girl."

"how you know it is a girl."

"i justt now. she will also be very beatful…….like kiara……." riku sihed.

axel glare at theem bothe. "SORA IS MINE!" he shouted.

riku was mad. riku stabbd axel with his keyblade. axel explodd and dyed.

sora cryed. "i could have loved him."

"but you have me." riku said.

"yes so i dont luv him." sora said. he huged riku.

"let us never be apart again love." riku said.

"yes." sora repleid. "lets never."

"we will start a new and bettar life with Ashadine."

riku got a glind in his eye. "make love now talk later."

"but………." sora began.

"shut up bitch." riku said. holding sora.

"OOOOHHH!" sora screamed. "you now how to treet me."

riku smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kiara sihed. kairi wuch her.

"riku showed us what womin on womin with man felt like." kairi began. "so majical."

kiara smiled. "yeah."

"you wanna go at it again?" kairi asked.

"i thouht that you were not a lesbian?"

"not until i met you." kairi said romancically.

kiara giggled. her beaty shown so greetly that a dolfin came out of the sea just to see her.

"ok." kiara said readying to make love again.

they made love agane as the anmals of the sea and iland wathed the majic of sezual.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" kiara mooned.

"YESSSS!" Kairi screemed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

kk, this is teh end of the chappie. dont worry! there will be more to come. :)

kairi: i luff dis storie and kiara

kiara: i luff kairi

riku: I WILL DO MY BEST TO PROTECT ASHADINE!

sora: oh you are so manly rikku!


End file.
